Norway is a bad influence
by AtlanticWolf2
Summary: R-18 Greenland x Iceland. Iceland finally realises that following in Norways footsteps is the wrong way to go, and he finally gets the nerve to arrouse Greenland.


Thank you for checking out the GreenlandxIceland fic. Yes, R-18. don't like? GTFO. No, there is no official Greenland in Htealia, so the Greenland in this one is an OC by my friend. so meow. Enjoy. I do not own hetalia.

Greenland Sighed. Where was Iceland? He usually never came home late.

Her questions would soon be answered in a matter of seconds.

"Hm?" Greenland turned her head back over the sofa to see if anyone was going to come out of the hall, she could have sworn she heard something. Her anticipation was soon rested when she saw her emaciated boyfriend walk in. "Where in the ríða have you been?" She asked with a worried yet angered voice.

"Sorry, had to work with the gov. for a few more hours. But it sure knocked some sense into me and gave me the opportunity to think." Iceland put his briefcase down and began to ambly walk towards the broad Greenlandic.

"Oh yeah? Think about what?"

Iceland grabbed the bottom of her chin and pulled her head back, soon applying his tender lips to hers. They made-out for a second. Only a second, Greenland's neck hurt. After Iceland pulled away from the kiss Greenland had a what-the-fuck-was-that expression planted onto her face. "If you're wondering what that was, that was an apology."

"A-apology?... For?"

"For not doing that more often." The skinny boy made his way around the sofa and plopped himself down right next to her, putting his right arm around her.

She was perplexed, and extremely shocked….. But quite turned on..

She bit her lip seductively and leaned in close, whispering. "Hey…. Could you do that again?" She slightly parted her lips, giving him full entrance.

As their tongue's danced, Iceland let his left hand freely find its way under Greenland's long snow coat and brush up her leg, soon grasping her rear-end.

Greenland flinched at the sudden assault, but she liked it. The female nation began to unbutton his brown jacket, then quickly pulled off the white undershirt.

She gazed at his bare chest. Something she hadn't seen in a while. Using a finger she traced the abb lines, fascinated. It made her giggle.

"What's so funny?" The male nation asked while licking the side of her face, still allowing her to trace his chest.

"Nothing… You just look so scrawny on the outside but… Damn your hot as skíta."

That comment made him extremely arroused. He smiled from her blind spot and suddenly gropped _her_ chest.

„Ah!" The sudden movement took her off gaurd, which was a good thing in Iceland's mind. He lifted his arms trying to pull off her coat, but still manage to keep his hands to her breasts. She assisted him by taking it off herself and throwing it on the floor, her body trembling.

Iceland pulled back to see what she had worn under her coat. A speghetti strapped tank top with a cream colored silky fabric. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her stomache was as flat as a pancake yet her breast's were humungous. To bad her coat was so big, or else no man would be able to concentrate in her presence.

Snapping back to reality, Iceland dove in to kiss her chest, right in between her two large humps. „Can I name them?"

„Can you _what?"_

„Name them. You know, the right and the left?"

Did he mean her boobs? Boy this kid had some hidden fetishes. „Ah, yeah... Sure I guess?.."

„K, the left is Kristjan and the right is Emil. Sound fair?"

She gave him a slap to the back of his head for being so self-centered, but she thought it was cute."Yeah whatever..." She smirked.

He oh-so desperatly wanted to touch both Kristjan and Emil with his bare hands. He slid the straps down, along with the rest of the tank top. Greenland blushed hardly and squeezed her eyes shut."There's no need to be embarrased, love... Your extravagent."

The comment made her blush even harder, but it made her heart warm. She never really had the chance to hear such words escape from _his_ lips, or feel his comforting hands in this way. She wanted to tear up, but this was sex, and Greenland was more of a tyrant than a cry baby in such matters.

She smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around his neck, then wrapping her legs around his waist and allowing her vital regions to hit his. This sent a spine tingle up Iceland's back.

He so wanted to be in her.

She so wanted him in her.

It was unbarable. But before they could move to that level, they had to take off their bottoms, and get each other ready, even though they both know they were both probably pre-cumming hard.

As Greenland unbuttoned Iceland's pants as well as breifs, Iceland slid her bottoms and underwear off.

When they were both completely nude, Both nations put several fingers into the others mouth, getting them wet. Once the fingers were moist, Iceland probed her and she began jacking him off like there was no tomarrow. Iceland used his free hand to massage Kristjan, which gained him a nice moan from the Greenlandic. He licked and sucked on her neck, and even left a mark to show others she was _his_ woman and noone elses. As he probed inside of her he tried finding her prostate, shoving his fingers in and out and sometimes in a scissor-like motion. This made Greenland groan loudly. She couldn't allow him to take lead role so easily. This was Iceland we're talking about, and Greenland would not stand for it.

She squeezed harder on his member as if to desperatly try and get every last drop of toothpaste. She wanted to lick the pre-cum off of the top but her position wouldn't allow her to, so all she could do is use her thumb to spread it around the head of his hani(icelandic). Greenland finally gained a soft groan from the male nation, making her smirk like a mad man. But her efforts of trying to show him who's boss was soon crushed when he hit her g-spot."GAAH!" She yelled, and panted."T-..T-there..."

Iceland rubbed her prostate several times."Nnn.. Please, Iceland... Allow me to put my mouth to your hani.."

„Once you koma(icelandic as well)..."

„That'll be soon..." As he rapidly rubbed her, her sounds of pleasure grew stronger."I-island barn! I... I'm about to kooOOMAA!" She spewed herself allover him, and even onto his hani, which she used to wetten it.

Panting, she managed to breathe words."Now.. may I?" He nodded.

She unwrapped her legs and got to her hands and knee's, placing a kiss to the top of his member. She desperately engulfed it, which took Iceland by surprise. As her head whent in up and down motions, her toungue stroked the skin at many angels, and she even used the roof of her mouth to massage the head. Her hands worked like magic when her toungue and mouth was off duty for small seconds. Iceland let out small sounds. Her movements were just to great. It sent several streams of tingles all around his body, and he wanted to just scream her name to the heavens, but his man hood kept him down... Frick man hood, this was too good!"P-...P-pipa... P-pipa!...Nnngh! Gyaaah... AHH!.."

She winked at him, which made it even more ecstacy pour onto him.

Gosh, when did she learn to do this?... He sure hoped she didn't do anything with Danmark when she stayed there for a few weeks... He really hoped...

„Gyaaah... Pipa, I might.. Nn... Koma!.." The pleasure's just kept taunting him. Tapping him on the shoulder and then running away, then coming back to laugh and mock him. It was time to let go, time to give in to it's mockery. „P-PIPAA!" He filled her throat completely, and she swallowed it like water.

Sitting up, Greenland wiped off the leftover's and moved forward to his weak, panting state."Shall we move on to the finale?" He nodded.

He positioned himself correctly, his back against the sofa. The large nation then sat onto his lap, and slowly inserted him into herself. She feeling sent shivers everywhere, making her body tremble. It felt so good. He was so warm. She hugged him tightly from the growing pleasure.

Thankfully, Iceland remembered her soft spot, so he didn't have to go digging for it again. At a snails pace, he lifted her up and eased her down, and the more he did so the faster it became.

She let out small moans. The feeling was to much. His rapid and monotonous hitting of her prostate sent overflows of ecstacy for the both of them. They were both groaning in unison. They felt like just explodeing. Neither of them felt like this in a long time, or ever. Excpessially when they were doing it to each other.

„Iceland..nn.. you feel... So good... But, why now of all times, Ahh... Why didn't you do this s-sooner. Hah..."

„Nn.. because... I don't know... I was just... so embarrased.. To make a move... L-like my brother... But, dureing the meeting with my government I realised h-how different I was from him... So, I wanted t-to act different t-tto... And to do that... Was to actually show you... How much I love you, Greenland.."

Those words... Those simple, small words... Sent her overboard... She loved them.. She'll remember this moment for the rest of her relationship... The moment Iceland said those few words she'd allways been mourning for... ‚I love you'...

„I-i... L-love you to, Island bera.." Now her ecstacy was over the top, higher than standerds. Her eyes were so foggy of water. It was so good she couldn't feel her body as his member slid in and out of her.

."I-i'm gonna k-koma, Greenland!"

."S-same..."

When they both commed at the same time, their moans became inaudible to both of them. Everything around them turned blurry, and all they could feel was full ecstacy.

When the moment finally passed, they layed down beside each other on the sofa, completely oozing of cum. Their pants made it hard for them to speak."I think... We should do this more often..." Inquired Greenland.

."Yeah... Sure.."


End file.
